


Art for fake it ('till you make it)

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for fake it ('till you make it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fake it (’till you make it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816039) by [boyosbe (666minghao)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/666minghao/pseuds/boyosbe). 



 

 

 

**Mixtape inspired by 'fake it ('till you make it)'**

_by:Anonymous_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday


End file.
